Fugaz
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No significó que su vida hubiese sido perfecta desde ese entonces o algo así, pero fue soportable y siempre llena de sorpresas. Como la que se dio ese mismo año, no cuando cayó la nieve, sino mucho antes, en primavera, cuando al lado de su apartamento hubo una mudanza. O cuando sí, cayó la nieve. JUMPY & DIRTY PAIR


POT no me pertenece.

Advertencia: aparte del shonen-ai/yaoi, mpreg

* * *

**Fugaz**

_Y triste como la nieve que cae solitaria y en silencio._

Aquel año nevó temprano y los niños estuvieron todos emocionados, soltando puras exclamaciones de infantil ilusión, cuando suavemente comenzaron a caer del cielo los delicados copos blancos en plena clase de matemáticas. Le costó un poco tranquilizar a los chiquillos, mas eso no significaba que no estuviese casi tan emocionado como los alborotados pequeñines. Prometió que los dejaría ir una hora antes para que jugaran en el patio hasta la hora de irse a casa y un gran grito de alegría generalizada se alzó en el salón de segundo grado. Suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, y volvió a hacer lo mismo al finalizar la lección y la clase salió corriendo como la horda de salvajes que eran.

Hiyoshi Wakashi jamás se habría visto a sí mismo como maestro de primaria, realmente que no, pero el destino quiso que descubriese pronto el gran gusto que le daban los niños. Sus padres no estuvieron tan emocionados como él, pero finalmente se resignaron, sabiendo que no era su vida, sino la de su hijo. No significó que su vida hubiese sido perfecta desde ese entonces o algo así, pero fue soportable y siempre llena de sorpresas. Como la que se dio ese mismo año, no cuando cayó la nieve, sino mucho antes, en primavera, cuando al lado de su apartamento hubo una mudanza y nuevos llegaron un chico igual de joven que él y una pequeña niña que lo sorprendió diciendo que eran padre e hija. A Wakashi no le costó tomarle cariño a la mocosita y su padre, aunque algo cambiante en su humor y orgulloso, no tardó tampoco en invadir su vida. Cuando el nuevo año escolar volvió a empezar, se llevó una sorpresa cuando en el frente de la clase se paró la pequeña niña de rizos azules, sonrisa tímida y ojos amables. Akane llegó nueva a aquella clase que ya llevaba un año junta y a la niña no le costó integrarse rápidamente a ella. Cuando hubo una primera reunión general con todos los padres de la clase sintió un poco de lástima por Gakuto al verlo algo distanciado de los demás por su edad y el hecho de ser soltero, y tal vez fue eso lo que lo arrastró afuera una vez que todos se habían ido, corriendo tras el pelirrojo y deteniéndolo por el brazo, con la respiración agitada. Gakuto lo había mirado sorprendido, preguntando si quería que se regresaran juntos o qué. Hiyoshi tomó aire.

-Yo... -había balbuceado, todavía bastante agitado por la carrera que se había dado para alcanzar al padre-. Yo... Yo te quiero ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?

Los ojos de Gakuto se abrieron un poco, sorprendidos pero más que nada confundidos. Hiyoshi no entendía muy bien qué era, pero ese sentimiento de desolación que desde el principio había estado rodeando a Gakuto se pareció intensificar, sus grandes ojos mirándolo fijamente, tal vez esperando una explicación y los labios entreabiertos. Trató de pensar algo coherente que decir, pero lo único que logro pensar fue en cómo quería besar esos labios y aquella realización lo golpeó con fuerza, aturdiéndolo de tal manera, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue ceder ante el impulso.

Gakuto no lo empujó, no lo alejó de ninguna manera posible y por un segundo el dorso de la mano de Wakashi le acarició la mejilla. Pudo sentir como se estremeció, empezando un segundo beso. Hiyoshi no entendía cómo tan ge golpe, de un segundo al otro estaba besando al padre de uno de sus alumnos, y no entendía por qué tenía ese sentimiento como si ya llevase tiempo enamorado del pelirrojo.

-Debo volver, Akane está sola -balbuceó por fin el pelirrojo una vez que se separaron, mirando al suelo.

Wakashi asintió un poco, todavía bastante aturdido, pero cayendo por fin en la cuenta de que estaba afuera parado sin casaca y que, aunque fuese primavera, las noches seguían siendo frías. Sin embargo no se quería mover y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, hasta que sorpresivamente Gakuto volvió a entreabrir sus labios, susurrando.

_-¿Vamos?_

-¿Hiyoshi-sensei?

Aquella aguda vocecita lo forzó de vuelta al presente, de vuelta al invierno y al bullicio de los niños. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose un grupito de niñas que tiraban de él.

-¡Queremos hacer conejitos de nieve pero los chicos no nos dejan y los pisotean a cada rato! -lloriqueó la que lo había llamado y el maestro frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? -cuestionó mirando hacia donde las niñas señalaban y donde en efecto había un par de niños peleándose en la nieve.

-¡No se quieren ir! -bufó otra chica indignada y Hiyoshi asintió.

-Oh, ya veo. Vamos entonces -resolvió, comenzando a caminar hacia los chicos, seguido de cerca por el grupito de chicas.

Los chicos protestaron, las niñas estuvieron al borde del llanto y cuando sonó la campana, sorpresivamente todos habían olvidado el asunto. Wakashi sonrió, contento de que todo se hubiese resuelto tan pacíficamente. Siguió a los niños de vuelta al salón, donde todos juntaron sus cosas y luego echaron a correr a casa.

-¡Wakashi-sensei! -lo llamó entonces Akane, la cual echó a correr de la ventana a la puerta-. ¡He visto a mi papá! ¡Ha venido a recogernos!

Hiyoshi se sorprendió y trató de ignorar las cosquillas en su estómago, y siguió a la niña, pidiéndole que no corriese en el pasillo, que se podía caer. Akane reía y a Wakashi de alguna manera le emocionaba el que tuviese la misma risa que su padre. Le gustaba mucho la risa de Gakuto cuando era sincera, despreocupada e inocente, y lamentaba el que casi solo oírla a través de su hija. Cuando estaba con Gakuto, por lo general este andaba serio o desganado. Sabía que no era la intención de Gakuto de hacerlo sentir mal o algo, y es que no era su culpa el tener siempre algo oprimiéndolo, y le hacía sentir bien cuando Gakuto se le acercaba en silencio, dándole un beso tranquilo, susurrando una disculpa casi inentendible, y se abrazaba de él.

Le gustaba cuando Gakuto tenía tiempo, porque últimamente sentía que no lo tenía ni para su hija, que era su absoluta prioridad. Llegaba cansado en la noche y las energías apenas le daban para agradecerle el haber cuidado de su niña y arrastrarse a su cama.

Sonrió, viendo como la niña ignoraba sus advertencias y cruzaba el patio corriendo hacia su padre. Sin embargo esa sonrisa pronto se volvió a desvanecer. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el rostro serio de su amante, y todavía peor, que este no venía solo.

Gakuto se agachó, forzando una sonrisa al abrazar a su hija, la cual comenzó a parlotear alegremente sobre la nieve y los conejitos que habían hecho con Wakashi-sensei. Hiyoshi notó que Gakuto no estaba escuchando realmente, y su mirada recayó sobre el hombre alto que permanecía parado a su lado en silencio, observando atentamente a la pequeña desde detrás de sus anteojos. Su cabellera azul solo le dejó temer lo peor y Gakuto con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza se lo confirmó.

-Akane -la llamó el pelirrojo-. Tengo que hablar a solas con Hiyoshi. ¿Podrías esperar un rato aquí con Yuushi?

La niña asintió, sentándose en una banca junto al hombre mientras que su padre y el novio de este se alejaban unos pasos. Wakashi notó como Gakuto miraba a cada rato por encima del hombro.

Podían ver que habían comenzado a hablar y Gakuto se tensó.

-Se lo va a decir -susurró deteniéndose por fin.

Hiyoshi lo miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Podía ver que la niña no temía en responderle a lo que fuera que ese sujeto le estaba diciendo y cómo este le sonreía amablemente. Al parecer le gustaba la niña.

-¿Ella no sabe que él...?

-No -lo interrumpió Gakuto, sabiendo el final de la pregunta-. No, me fui mucho antes de que naciera.

Suspiró, mirando a Hiyoshi de reojo, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de este.

-No parece una mala persona -murmuró por fin el maestro de primaria y Gakuto se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, no lo es... -corroboró-. Pero...

Hiyoshi lo miró de frente.

-¿Pero?

-No funcionaba -susurró triste, tomando aire-. Y no me habría venido buscando hasta ahora si no fuera por la estúpida prueba de embarazo que se me perdió cuando me fui de su apartamento. Bufó, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la niña y su padre. Hiyoshi lo miró sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te fuiste sabiendo que estabas embarazado y pretendiendo nunca decírselo?

Había hecho un esfuerzo por no alzar la voz, pero no le costó a Gakuto darse cuenta que ahora sí estaba alterado.

-Sí... -masculló simplemente, agachando la cabeza.

Hiyoshi permaneció mirándolo por unos segundos y luego desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la banca, donde Akane emocionada le relataba algo a su progenitor.

-No me extraña que haya venido a buscar a su hija... -suelta Hiyoshi sin pensar, pero Gakuto suelta un bufido.

-Solo lo hace por molestarme -gruñe-. Ni siquiera la importa ella...

-No creo -lo interrumpe Hiyoshi-. No es la imagen que da...

-Yuushi siempre ha sido bueno con las apariencias -susurró Gakuto, sumiéndose por unos segundos en sus propios pensamientos-. Sí... y al final siempre consigue lo que quiere, por eso es que logró quitarme la custodia.

Había sido solo un susurro dolido, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Wakashi. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a Gakuto incrédulo.

-¿¡Qué...!?

-Gana más y tiene más tiempo libre... Deberías despedirte de ella -dijo simplemente Gakuto, echando a caminar hacia su hija y su padre.

Hiyoshi lo siguió cabizbajo, no logrando imaginarse cómo tan repentinamente iría a desaparecer la chiquilla de su vida. Casi sentía que era su hija! Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero la quería mucho, casi tanto como a Gakuto...

Oshitari, como lo llamó Gakuto, se puso de pie al verlos a pocos metros de ellos y Akane hizo lo mismo, saltando de la banca, habiendo tomado la mano del hombre. Gakuto tragó.

-Deberíamos ir entonces a casa -susurró, importándole un rábano si lo escuchaban o no-. Akane, despídete de Wakashi.

Hiyoshi podía sentir el dolor en la voz del pelirrojo y no entendía por qué le daba la sensación de que la despedida no era solo con la niña, sino también con el padre de esta. Se arrodilló en la nieve, sin importarle si se mojaba y luego tendría rodillas azules, y la pequeña corrió a sus brazos, saltando prácticamente contra él. No le importó. La rodeó con sus brazos, preguntándose cuánto sabía Akane y si realmente comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un chica inteligente, de seguro que de alguna manera sí.

-Cuídate, ¿sí? -susurró y la niña respondió que lo haría, separándose y regalándole una última sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la mano de Oshitari y dejarse llevar hacia el carro que de seguro le pertenecía a este. Gakuto los siguió unos pasos por detrás, arrastrando los pies y volviéndose sólo antes de entrar también, mirando a Hiyoshi con tristeza. Agitó un poco la mano y se mordió el labio, y Hiyoshi comprendió que en efecto, había sido una despedida.

Se fueron sin él. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, ya no había nadie en el apartamento de al lado, solo una tarjeta coloreada por Akane que había sido metido por debajo de la puerta del maestro. Había pintado conejos y un gato y tres personas. Al parecer ellos...

Se secó las lágrimas antes de que estas siquiera terminaran de formarse.

Era lo mejor, sí. Suspiró, quitándose el abrigo y comenzando a preparar cena para uno, recordando en ese momento cómo era la soledad que antes no le había importado poco o nada. Sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba todavía una nota de Gakuto de la semana pasada y que todavía no había tirado. Era algo sobre la cena y Akane. La releyó, sin prestar realmente atención al contenido y fijándose por primera vez lo infantil que era la letra del pelirrojo. Se rió, arrugando el papel y botándolo. Volvió a suspirar.

A veces todavía lo extrañaba, sus mejillas frías, sus manos pequeñas y su cabello escurridizo. Extrañaba el noviazgo más corto que había tenido, pero sabía que en realidad no dolía tanto porque sabía que era mejor así. Extrañaría también a la pequeña Akane, tal vez incluso más a ella por su alegría que inundaba su vida. Pero sabía que era mejor así.

Lo que nunca supo fue si se había regresado por su hija o por el padre de esta.

* * *

No es tanto romance ahora que lo pienso, está más enfocado en... la despedida supongo no es ni dirty ni jumpy al final, eso terminó siendo más bien parte del fondo.


End file.
